


we're part of the same silver lining

by pandoracorn



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Chatboard Adventures [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Persona 4
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Sibling AU - Munakata/Narukami, chatroom format, non-despair, skype au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoracorn/pseuds/pandoracorn
Summary: [fogslicing] Now, again, I’m not one for gossip, but…[worldclasschampion] oh my god are you kidding me[bottomsup] THAT’S MY MAN[decentlawboy] ...Do you want to know about the time Kyo got accidently drunk at our 18th, or the time he refused to let my fiance in the house because he thought he was homeless?[yukiyukiyukizome // OFFLINE] OMG NOOOO[fogslicing] Yes. All.~[bottomsup] changed the chat name to ‘let’s ruin our respect for munakata hour’~[worldclasschampion] why do i still work with you people.~They looked so similar, and had the same blood running through their vains, and yet,





	we're part of the same silver lining

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this AU for so long, it was going to happen in Despair Classroom but I got cold feet and I just... have been wanting to share my silly little magnum opus for so long, but I've always been too nervous to. But today, that will change!! I hope you enjoy this silly little group chat fic, it's been over a year since I wrote one, after all!!

**~Group chat: Faculty~**  
[bottomsup] and that's why Jin’s cabinets are locked all the time  
[worldclasschampion] you really can't help yourself huh  
[bottomsup] what can I say? i’m a desperate man  
[worldclasschampion] desperate to get drunk off of your ass so you don't have to work, maybe  
[yukiyukiyukizome] JUZO  
[worldclasschampion] am I wrong though?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] …  
[yukiyukiyukizome] ლ (ಠ益 ಠლ)  
[fogslicing] It’s true, but you shouldn't say it.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] KIRIGIRI-SAN where were you??  
[fogslicing] I’m not always available to take part in banter, as much as I’d like to be.  
[worldclasschampion] the shitty board again?  
[fogslicing] Mhm.  
[fogslicing] But that's not what I came to talk to you about. There's something more… informal.  
[bottomsup] nani  
[worldclasschampion] why do you do this  
[yukiyukiyukizome] ANYWAYS what is it, Kirigiri-san? ( ・◇・)？  
[fogslicing] First of all, I’d like to make it clear that I despise gossiping.  
[fogslicing] However, I feel like this is something you should all be informed about.  
[bottomsup] ooo spicy  
[fogslicing] It’s about Munakata-san.

**~Private chat: [councilchief] and [yukiyukiyukizome]~**  
[yukiyukiyukizome] YOU HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER??  
~  
[councilchief] ...Timezone excuses aside, where did this come from?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] A secret source! (≧ ω≦人)  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Don't check the group chat please  
[councilchief] …  
[councilchief] ...Yes, I do.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] is that it? No… lecture?  
[councilchief] I’ll be having a word with Kirigiri later.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Ooooo. (☆ｖ ☆)  
[yukiyukiyukizome] BUT SERIOUSLY. Why did you never tell me this??  
[councilchief] I didn't feel that it was important to know.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Kyosuke. Listen.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Friends. Don't keep secrets?? Ok?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] it's ok tho!! I forgive you!! You're too cute to stay mad at!! ♡♡  
[councilchief] ...Is that all?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] KYOSUKE TELL ME ABOUT YOUR BROTHER YOU DINGUS  
[councilchief] ...Sigh.  
[councilchief] Very well. Hold on a second.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] oki!! (⌒ ω⌒)ノ♡

[yukiyukiyukizome] ...kyosuke you haven't said anything in a while. You ok?

[yukiyukiyukizome] ...Kyosuke did you run away?  
[councilchief] Apologies.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] ah!! A ghost!!  
[councilchief] Yukizome please.  
[councilchief] sent an image.  
[councilchief] This is the most recent photo I have with him.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] !!!!!! TWO KYOSUKES?!  
[councilchief] No, Yukizome. Identical twins.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] HE’S YOUR TWIN?!  
[councilchief] ...You weren't informed?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] all Kirigiri-san said was that you had a brother???  
[yukiyukiyukizome] I mean. My ~secret source~.  
[councilchief] ...Yes, of course.  
[councilchief] Regardless, I don't understand why it should matter. Our conversations are sparse due to my work, and so, there is no apparent fruitful outcome to you knowing this information.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] do you have his contact info?  
[councilchief] Yes?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] I wanna talk to him.  
[councilchief] ...No.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Kyosuke. Please  
[councilchief] No.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Pwease  
[councilchief] No.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Pwease?  
[councilchief] …

**~Group chat: [councilchief], [yukiyukiyukizome] and [decentlawboy]~**  
[councilchief] He’s going to wake up to this, you realise that, right?  
[councilchief] ...Actually, why are you awake, anyways?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] I was waiting for you to reply to me  
[councilchief] ...Of course you were.  
[councilchief] Yu, I am sorry in advance.  
[councilchief] I’m going to go now. Have fun, I suppose.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] oh I will (òヮ ó)!!!  
[councilchief] Don't phrase it like that.  
~  
[decentlawboy] ...Hello?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] !!! HI!  
[yukiyukiyukizome] sorry to spring this on you so suddenly but!! It's nice to meet you!!  
[yukiyukiyukizome] my name is Chisa Yukizome, I’m a friend of your brothers!!  
[decentlawboy] ..Oh, OK. That makes a little more sense, I guess.  
[decentlawboy] I’m Yu Narukami.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] I would have thought it would have been Yu Munakata but neato [kamoji]  
[decentlawboy] Nah, his name is Narukami, too. He just changed it.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] L(・o・)」!!!  
[yukiyukiyukizome] everything I’ve known has been a lie!!  
[decentlawboy] He tends to be like that, huh. I didn’t even know he had friends??  
[yukiyukiyukizome] wow… rude  
[decentlawboy] He’s a jerk.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] a lovable jerk, but a jerk nonetheless  
[decentlawboy] Mhm.  
[decentlawboy] So, like… has he never said anything about me?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] nope!! Which is really rude considering i’m like. His Best Friend  
[yukiyukiyukizome] well like. One of his best friends.  
[decentlawboy] Oh wow he has more than one friend. Amazing.  
[decentlawboy] So, uh… what’s this for?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Well I wanted to meet you!!  
[yukiyukiyukizome] and i can already tell you’re a lot different from Kyosuke.  
[decentlawboy] Oh yeah, we’re total opposites. It’s crazy but… kind of sad, in a way.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] ( •᷄ὤ•᷅)？what do you mean?  
[decentlawboy] Well, I have… a lot of friends. Hell, I’m engaged to get married soon.  
[decentlawboy] He doesn’t really… have people. Keeps himself to himself. Sees friends as weakness.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] ...it took awhile for him to call me his friend, and he doesn't even call me by my first name yet.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] WAIT WAIT. ENGAGED?  
[decentlawboy] Yeah. To my best friend from high school.  
[decentlawboy] When I told Kyo, he said that I was very lucky but stupid for rushing into things so quickly.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] kyo… that’s such a cute name. I’m gonna use it too!!  
[decentlawboy] The only reason he hasn’t killed me for using it yet is that we’re too far away.  
[decentlawboy] Though he has threatened to come home and stab me to death on multiple occasions.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] OH he does that to one of out colleagues too!!  
[decentlawboy] No one is safe from the sword over-enthusiast.  
[decentlawboy] Has he told you about his sword collection?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] NO, WHAT  
[decentlawboy] HOLD ON IT’ S JUST IN THE NEXT ROOM GIVE ME A SEC  
[decentlawboy] sent an image.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] HOLY CRAP… THAT’S BOTH COOL AND TERRIFYING  
[decentlawboy] YEAH HE’S SO DEDICATED  
[decentlawboy] Though being in the house alone with them isn’t exactly reassuring.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Alone? OH RIGHT… Kyosuke talked about his parents a little  
[decentlawboy] OK wow, he talked about Father and Munakata-san but not me?? Illegal.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] i’m calling the police  
[decentlawboy] I’ve got my uncle on speed dial, he’ll get it done.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] your uncle works for the police??  
[decentlawboy] Yeah. He’s from Mother’s side.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] i don’t like kyosuke keeping all these secrets from me ?( ؕؔʘ̥̥̥̥ ه ؔؕʘ̥̥̥̥ )  
[decentlawboy] I’ve had to deal with it for most of my life, trust me, it doesn’t get any better.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] he’s so stubborn!!  
[decentlawboy] that’s a thing he gets from Father, probably. Or Munakata-san.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] well your family is just a barrel of laughs huh  
[decentlawboy] Sometimes I feel like I’m the only one who knows the concept of smiling.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] ME TOO.. kyosuke and juzo need to lighten up  
[yukiyukiyukizome] OH juzo is our other friend!! Hold on  
**~[yukiyukiyukizome] added [worldclasschampion] to the chat]~**  
[yukiyukiyukizome] juzo i found him!  
[worldclasschampion] hold on there’s some little punk over there i have to beat his ass  
[decentlawboy] Woah.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] yeah that’s a normal thing, unfortunately.  
[worldclasschampion] ok back. Hi. what the fuck is happening  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Juzo, this is baby Kyosuke - his name’s Narukami!!  
[decentlawboy] Hi, nice to meet you.  
[worldclasschampion] yo  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Narukami-san, this is Juzo Sakakura.  
[decentlawboy] Well, at any rate, I’m glad Kyo has friends.  
[decentlawboy] **@[councilchief]** Get back here, stinky.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] STINKY  
[yukiyukiyukizome] wait wait actually. Great idea  
[worldclasschampion] oh god what  
[yukiyukiyukizome] I have invite permissions in the other chat, right?  
[worldclasschampion] …  
[yukiyukiyukizome] I DO!!! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
[worldclasschampion] ok first of all you are going to get your ass kicked  
[decentlawboy] I’m confused and afraid.  
[worldclasschampion] oh buddy you should be  
[yukiyukiyukizome] ok ok Narukami-san accept my friend request so i can do this

**~Group chat: Faculty~**  
**~[yukiyukiyukizome] added [decentlawboy] to the chat~**  
[bottomsup] hewwo?  
[worldclasschampion] WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS  
[yukiyukiyukizome] everyone be very quiet about this because this is Illegal and may result in my death  
[bottomsup] Chisa Yukizome found dead in Miami  
[yukiyukiyukizome] but… i’m japanese?  
[bottomsup] i’m not explaining this to you again, chisa-chan  
[decentlawboy] No wonder you’re friends with Kyo, you’re not up to date on meme culture.  
[bottomsup] oh god it’s talking hi  
[yukiyukiyukizome] and you’re up to date, Narukami-san?  
[decentlawboy] I have to be. I have no choice, when I’m engaged to the boy I am.  
[decentlawboy] Also hello, I’ve been illegally smuggled into Kyosuke’s group chat, as you’re aware.  
[bottomsup] yep  
[bottomsup] **@[fogslicing]** hey look  
[yukiyukiyukizome] HEY WHAT THE HECK (｡+･`ω･´)  
[yukiyukiyukizome] ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED  
[bottomsup] **@[fogslicing] @[fogslicing] @[fogslicing]**  
[yukiyukiyukizome] SENSEI!!! (;*△*;)  
[decentlawboy] WAIT. IDEA  
**~[decentlawboy] is now offline~**  
[decentlawboy // OFFLINE] You can't see what doesn't exist.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] PERFECT  
[worldclasschampion] are you sure this is munakata’s brother?  
[decentlawboy // OFFLINE] Rude.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] rude  
[bottomsup] rude  
[worldclasschampion] this isn't even any of your concern  
[bottomsup] yeah but I'm the senior and therefore the adult  
[bottomsup] be nice  
[worldclasschampion] I hate you  
[bottomsup] love you too  
[decentlawboy // OFFLINE] It’s so nice to see what conditions Kyosuke works in.  
[bottomsup] oh no he’s barely even here  
[decentlawboy // OFFLINE] ...That explains a lot.  
[bottomsup] mhm  
[bottomsup] **@[councilchief]** oi your clonespawn is here  
[yukiyukiyukizome] I’M GOING TO DIE SENSEI IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT  
[worldclasschampion] you did this to yourself  
[fogslicing] …  
[yukiyukiyukizome] AH HI.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] hi  
[fogslicing] …..  
[yukiyukiyukizome] uh  
[yukiyukiyukizome] it’s not what it looks like  
[fogslicing] ...Mhm. Sure.  
[fogslicing] **@[decentlawboy // OFFLINE]** I see you.  
[decentlawboy // OFFLINE] Dammit.  
**~[decentlawboy] is now online~**  
[worldclasschampion] this wasn’t my fault  
[bottomsup] me too i’m an innocent child  
[worldclasschampion] you were calling yourself an adult earlier  
[bottomsup] shhhhh  
[fogslicing] I wasn’t going to blame either of you, regardless.  
**~[yukiyukiyukizome] is now offline~**  
[fogslicing] Oh for god’s sake.  
[bottomsup] yukizome died again  
[fogslicing] Kizakura.  
[bottomsup] jin :)  
[fogslicing] ...Anyway.  
[decentlawboy] Would it be better if I left?  
[fogslicing] No, actually. You can stay, for now.  
[worldclasschampion] wait why  
[fogslicing] It’s only until Munakata makes a return.  
[fogslicing] Now, again, I’m not one for gossip, but…  
[worldclasschampion] oh my god are you kidding me  
[bottomsup] THAT’S MY MAN  
[decentlawboy] ...Do you want to know about the time Kyo got accidently drunk at our 18th, or the time he refused to let my fiance in the house because he thought he was homeless?  
[yukiyukiyukizome // OFFLINE] OMG NOOOO  
[fogslicing] Yes. All.  
**~[bottomsup] changed the chat name to ‘let’s ruin our respect for** munakata **hour’~**  
[worldclasschampion] why do i still work with you people.

**~Private chat: [councilchief] and [decentlawboy]~**  
[councilchief] Are you kidding me.  
~  
[decentlawboy] SORRY I was calling with Yosuke again.  
[decentlawboy] What did I do this time?  
[councilchief] Yu Narukami, you know damn well what you did.  
[decentlawboy] ...Yeah, I know.  
[decentlawboy] It was peer pressure.  
[councilchief] I don’t give a damn!  
[decentlawboy] You’re just jealous because you can’t do the same to me.  
[councilchief] ...Pardon?  
[decentlawboy] Last time I checked, you thought all my friends were either too loud or too obnoxious.  
[councilchief] ...Well, about that.  
[councilchief] This is unprofessional and childish, but you have forced my hand.  
[decentlawboy] …One fear, Kyo.  
[councilchief] I will end you.  
[councilchief] But only after you live through the embarrassment that, say, if someone was to catch wind that only a few months before this, you on the floor of the local cat shelter, sobbing to yourself because there was a kitten, cooing softly as if it was a child.  
[decentlawboy] Oh, please. That’s old news. Kyosuke, you literally have no dirt on me.  
[councilchief] ...Dammit.  
[decentlawboy] And I win another round! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ  
[councilchief] You picked that up from Yukizome, didn’t you?  
[decentlawboy] ….maybe (⌒_⌒;)  
[decentlawboy] Your friends are nice, Kyosuke. I really like them a lot, and I’m glad you have someone. Just… keep me in the loop next time, OK?  
[councilchief] ...Thank you. And I shall make an attempt, so long as you don’t slander me again.  
[decentlawboy] It was hardly slander, but sure. Whatever.


End file.
